deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles VS Wolverine
Knuckles vs Wolverine is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sonic VS Marvel! Wolverine of the X-Men takes on the Guardian of the Master Emerald! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Fiction has a great deal of fighters with short-tempers, and these two are no exception. Blaze: Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's rad red rival. Knight: And Wolverine, the razor-clawed mutant. Blaze He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Knuckles Knight: He's rougher than the rest of them, the best of them and tougher than leather. Blaze: Unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle, and he'd rather flex his muscles. But you can just call him, Knuckles. Knight: Now with that out of the way, born as the final descendant of the Knuckles Clan, Knuckles the Echidna is the sole guardian of the Master Emerald, the legendary jewel which seals the water monster Chaos, who was responsible for the death of the Knuckles Clan. Blaze: The Master Emerald sits on top of an altar on the floating island, Angel Island, and should it taken the island will plummet out of its place in the sky. Knight: As such, Knuckles spends the entirety of his days guarding the gem and his homeland. Blaze: A.K.A sleeping and doing absolutely nothing, since barely anyone ever shows up to try to take the thing. Knight: "Barely anyone", except for none other than Dr. Eggman. The nefarious scientist has consistently tried to steal the emerald, and seems to always succeed in doing so... Aaaalong with basically everyone else who tries to steal it. Luckily for Knuckles he's always got Sonic to come in and help save the day for him. Blaze: But that doesn't mean Knuckles can't do stuff himself. He's got this special bond thingy with the Master Emerald, which gives him some pretty neat tricks. Some of these neat tricks include punching, gliding, more punching, tracking the Master Emerald, punching explosions, super strength, and you know, punching. Knight: He's also able to somehow use his dreadlocks to glide in the air. Because physics. And with the spikes on his fists, he's able to dig through the earth at high speeds. Blaze: Throw his detachable Shovel Claws in there as well and he'll pick up the pace even faster, even adding metal to the list of things he can dig through. He’s also fast enough to keep up with Sonic, run at least 100mph, dodge machine guns and can jump several stories into the air. He’s also tough enough to take laser fire, electrocution and being shot out of a giant cannon to destroy a building! Knight: But Knuckles' most prominent trait is his incredible strength. He can shatter boulders, uproot trees, throw around giant robots, has used Sonic and Tails as boxing gloves to crush stone and steel, can trigger a volcanic eruption with one punch and destroyed a receiver controlling the moon's orbit. Blaze: And with the power of the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald, Knuckles is able to access his super form, Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knux is faster than light, 1000% stronger, and completely invulnerable. Knight: Not to mention he's able to fly without his dreadlocks now. But of course as goes most incredibly powerful things, it does suffer from the flaw of having a time limit. Luckily Knuckles returns to peak-form after the transformation ends, regardless of his condition before hand. Blaze: He's fought some of the series' toughest, like Sonic, Shadow and Mecha Sonic, and has done pretty damn well against them too. Too bad he's got some massive cranial problems. Knight: It's tough to deny, Knuckles is pretty much an idiot. He's incredibly stubborn and possesses a huge ego, not to mention can't tell left from right, read and doesn't even understand the alphabet. Blaze: He also has some temper troubles, probably due to his recent steroids intake. But hey, who cares about all that when you can punch explosions? You definitely don't wanna fuckle, with Knuckles. Knuckles: I think you would be a great sidekick for me. Sonic: No, Knuckles. I’m looking for someone to be '''my' sidekick.'' Knuckles: We’d have to change your name though. I’m thinking, Knuckles Junior. Wolverine Wolverine (voiceover black): My name, is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do, isn't very nice. Blaze: Famous words from a famous mutant. Before becoming the main man of the X-Men, Wolverine was born back in the 1800s as James Howlett, and he was just in terrible shape. Knight: James was constantly getting sick and was incredibly weak. But as he grew up, James began to gain mutant powers, such as animalistic senses and a healing factor. Blaze: As well as what everyone in the world has always thought of having ever since first laying eyes on the X-Men member; retractable bone claws. Don't lie, you thought of it. Knight: And when the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, killed James' father, the young boy used his claws to stab the old man to death. Blaze: Heh heh. Nice. After that James changed his name to Logan in a really bad attempt to hide his identity and ran away from home. Anyways, Logan's healing factor slowed his aging by a lot, letting him take part in both World Wars, Vietnam, the Civil war, he even made buddies with Captain America! Knight: Eventually, Logan found himself in the Weapon-X project, where he was given the title "The Wolverine", even though he never looked like one. Blaze: But surprise, surprise, the secret project was really another super soldier shtick. Try saying that five times five. It was here that Logan was experimented on, where he went through some DNA harvesting junk, getting cut open repeatedly, finding out he isn’t safe from Rule 63 of the internet, and getting his skeleton a good ol’ crome job, covering his bones in Adamantium. Knight: Adamantium is a rare, man-made metal which is almost entirely indestructible. It’s incredibly dense on a molecular level, and even the Hulk and Thor can barely put a dent in it. Blaze: You know, the guys who can crack planets when fighting? Them. General: We need you to stop and bring down the Hulk. And if you can't stop it, kill it. Wolverine: Sounds like fun. Knight: The man who did this was Doctor Cornelius, who then proceeded to erase Logan's memories and try to turn him into a relentless killing machine. The result? Wolverine completely slaughtering everyone at Weapon X before escaping. Blaze: After a bit of running through the woods, Logan was found by the X-Men. Taken in by their leader, Charles Xavier, Wolverine had finally found a place to call home. A home that let him become a true hero. Happy endings for everyone! You know minus the whole "no memories" thing. Knight: Wolverine has numerous mutant powers at his disposal. He has animalistic senses so great, he can tell exactly what's happened somewhere through his scent alone, and he has an insane healing factor, which lets him replace organs, survive having his head crushed, and being reduced to his skeleton. He’s resistant to mind control, as well as fluent in multiple languages and talking to animals. Perks to being a wolf-man, I suppose. He can also fight for days without tiring, and is immune to disease. Blaze: But then there are those beautiful claws of his. Making one of my favorite sounds ever, Wolverine’s claws are covered in Adamantium-Beta, are 12-inches long, and can cut through almost anything. And for his convenience, he never has to sharpen them! Knight: He also carries around a sword called the Muramasa, which was created by… Muramasa. Anyways, according to Logan, this sword is the only thing in the world that can put him down for good, thanks to a piece of his own soul being in it. It can cut through the robot S.H.I.V.A in a single cut, Cyclops’ optic beams and decapitated Sabretooth. It’s also good stopping healing factors. Blaze: But Wolvie’s also got a bit of a temper on him. And if you piss him off too much, he’ll enter the Berserker Rage. Knight: Once in this, Wolverine loses all manner of self-control and ignores all pain, allowing him to go on complete offense. Blaze: Wolverine is one impressive guy. He’s strong enough to lift up to to two tons, and fast enough to move faster than the eye can see, catch bullets out of mid-air and dodge missiles and rockets. And living for over a hundred years, and most of it being spent fighting, gives you some sweet points in the experience department. Knight: He’s matched Captain America in hand-to-hand, tagged the faster-than-sound Speed Demon, stabbed Thanos and Gladiator and regularly defeats Sabretooth. He’s also very accustomed to fighting others outside his weight-class such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and Spiderman. However, Wolverine does still have some weaknesses. He’s been beaten before by the likes of Hulk, Omega Red and Captain America, and should he be cut off from his brain, he will die, making drowning and decapitation some good options for killing him. Blaze: But still, there’s a good reason he’s called the best there is at what he does. Sabretooth: Unfinished business, runt. Wolverine: Bring it on, pops. Bring it on... Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Knuckles Wolverine SET.png|Chesknight Knuckles vs Wolverine SET.png|Nkjstoa Knuckles vs Wolverine SET Quauntonaut.png|Quauntonaut KnuxVSWolvie.png|MagicRock Chesknight Angel Island Morning The home of the Master Emerald hung high in the sky, as it had for centuries. However, nearing the floating island came a large black plane. It landed on the surface of the island, as the bottom door of it opened up. From it, a muscular man walked out of the flying vehicle. He wore a yellow and black sleeveless suit with long black gloves as well as a pair of large black boots. His face was currently exposed, showing off his black hair and facial hair. Covering this up however, he then pulled a yellow and black hood-like mask over his face, leaving his mouth area exposed, but covering up everything else. The vicious anti-hero of the X-Men, Wolverine, set foot on the echidna homeland. He had been asked by Charles Xavier to check out the mysterious soaring sanctuary, since it wasn’t exactly everyday one could be found hovering nearby the city. Logan had landed the Blackbird on the edge of the island, allowing him to get in his element and go through the forest. After running through the trees, slashing through branches and bushes, Wolverine found himself at a peculiar site. In a large open field, James found an altar surrounded by a lake. On top of the altar, there was a large, green gem. The Master Emerald. Figuring it may be best to check out this jewel, the mutant began walking up the stairs towards it. Reaching the top of the alter, Wolverine began scanning the emerald. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a fist came flying at Logan. Punching him, the X-Men member was knocked off the shrine and back down to the grassy field. He landed on his front, but looking up he saw what had hit him jump down to meet him. A short, red creature met him. On its head were some dreadlocks, and a white crescent was on his chest. He wore white gloves with spikes on them, as well as a pair of red, yellow and green shoes. The guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, had shown himself. With a serious look of anger on his face, Knuckles brought his fists up, showing he was ready for a fight. Getting back up on his feet, Wolverine also brought his hands up as his six adamantium claws appeared on them. If this thing wanted a fight, it sure as hell was gonna get one now... FIGHT! Knuckles dashed over to Logan, starting the fight off with a solid punch at the X-Men member, who blocked the attack with his claws. He then swiped them downwards in an attack, which had Knuckles leaping back to avoid it. Crouching down, Knuckles began to spin around in place briefly before charging at Wolverine with a spin dash. The mutant tried to hack down at him, but Knuckles jumped at the last second, hitting Wolverine in the face and knocking the mutant into the air as the echidna flew above him. Keeping the heat going, Knuckles came out of the attack and glided down at his opponent, punching him in the chest and bringing them both down to the ground, Knuckles on top of Wolverine. Upon landing, the echidna then grabbed his opponent in the chest with both his hands, before flipping over Logan's head and tossing him a few feet away. However, instead of crashing into the ground, Wolverine rotated his body and stuck out his hands, landing them against the ground before jumping back up and sliding to a halt on his feet. He then stood back up, took out his claws again and rushed over to his echidna opponent. Opposite him, Knuckles began pulling large boulders out of the ground, tossing them at his oncoming oppressor. Too bad for the echidna, Wolverine managed to sidestep and slice through all of them, and was now right up close with the red animal. Wolverine made a jump into the air, then slashed down at Knuckles, who attempted to back-step the attack but still took some of the brunt from it. Yet before Wolverine could get back up, Knuckles ran over to him and punched Logan downwards in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. He then leaped into the air, and furiously began punching, leading to him digging into the ground upon landing. The X-Men member began to pick himself up off the ground, yet he was then suddenly surprised as from underneath him, Knuckles suddenly burst out of the ground with a solid uppercut to the mutant’s chin. As Wolverine steadied himself from the attack, he just barely managed to see Knuckles fall back into the hole. So… It was going for some sneak attacks, huh? Retracting his claws and taking two quick whiffs with his nose, Wolverine quickly turned himself around and landed a solid punch in Knuckles’ face, who had just sprung out of the ground in an attempt to land another surprise hit on the wolf-man in the back of his head. The echidna was sent backwards, rolling to a halt and landing on his hands and knees. He looked up to see Wolverine take out his claws again. As the X-Men member says, “a nose knows”. The two gave each other angry yells, then ran over to each other. Wolverine gave a cut at Knuckles’ head, yet the echidna ducked under it, before jumping up and uppercutting Logan in the chin once again, then using both his fists and smashing them into his head as well. Landing on the ground, he delivered two more punches at once to the X-Man’s chest, sending him back a bit. Logan kept steady however, and dashed towards Knuckles surprisingly quickly, which caught the echidna off guard. Wolverine slashed down at him once, then continued past before turning around and slashing up at him again. As Knuckles fell on his hands and knees, the mutant delivered a hard kick to his stomach, sending the echidna into the air. Wolverine followed the combo up, jumping into the air and repeatedly slashing, punching and kicking at Knuckles. Finishing things off, Wolverine gave Knuckles one last kick to his midsection, sending him towards the ground. While falling however, Knuckles managed straightened himself up. Pointing his stomach towards the ground and his face forwards, Knuckles' dreadlocks opened up, catching wind and allowing him to glide through the air. Back down on the ground, Wolverine was dumbfounded by what he was looking at. A red, anthropomorphic echidna flying with its dreadlocks. Don't see that everyday. Regardless, the mutant saw that Knuckles was heading towards the forest, and quickly retracted his claws ran after him in pursuit. Logan jumped up to one of the tree's branches, and began darting from one to another, quickly catching up to his opponent, being in his prime territory. Knuckles looked back and was shocked to see Wolverine almost right behind him. The wolf-man then jumped into air right above Knuckles, catching him and bringing him down to the ground by his neck. Wolverine slammed his opponent into the ground, yet Knuckles quickly rolled away from him before any more harm could be done. Taking a quick glance to his right, Knuckles grinned. The echidna grabbed the tree he had landed next to, and began pulling it out of the ground. Having uprooted it, he then swung it around and smashed it into Wolverine as if it were a baseball bat. This sent the X-Man careening through the air, landing once more at the shrine of the Master Emerald, right at the bottom of the staircase. Logan crashed into the ground on his back. As he managed to get himself on his knees, he saw Knuckles come out of the forest with a somewhat pissed-off look on his face. Just how much punishment could this guy take? Figuring he may need to bring out the big guns, Knuckles leapt into the air again as Wolverine got back on his feet, having now healed up from his previous injuries. The echidna soared over to the Master Emerald, landing on top of it. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. A bright aura began to envelop Knuckles as small bits of green energy flew around him. The aura then completely covered him up, before finally subsiding. When it did subside however, Knuckles' fur had changed from red to pink as he began to float above the Master Emerald without his dreadlocks. With the power of the Master Emerald, Knuckles had accessed his super form, Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles looked down at Wolverine, then quickly charged at him with a large punch, which sent the mutant flying across the field. Knuckles flew past him however, and then used both hands to knock him high up into the sky. The super-powered fighter then raced after him once more, grabbing him by his leg spinning around before throwing him down to the ground. Wolverine bounced off the ground and the wind was knocked right out of him as he coughed up some blood. This guy was hitting like the Hulk. Yet before he could hit off the earth a second time, Knuckles once again came out of nowhere and grabbed the wolf-man by the neck. The echidna flew around the entirety of earth within a matter of seconds before arriving back at Angel Island and slamming Wolverine into the ground once more. This time however, a large crater had been formed from the impact. The mutant was hardly able to move now as blood continue to fall out of his mouth. Hyper Knuckles landed on top of Wolverine and began repeatedly punching at his face. Each blow felt like an explosion going off inside Logan's own head. Eventually, Knuckles stopped, seeing that his opponent was practically entirely out of it. He floated out of the crater as his fur once again turned red. Whoever that was, they wouldn't be doing anything with the Master Emerald now. ...Or so he thought. Back down in the crater, it was small, but Wolverine's fingers twitched. They then turned in to a fist as the claws came out from his upper wrists... A large roar from the crater alerted Knuckles, as he looked back and just barely saw a silhouette leap out of it. Landing on the ground and kicking up some dirt which covered it up, glowing red eyes then pierced through the dust before it finally subsided. Wolverine was alive. He wasn't well, as he was still severely bruised and battered, but he alive. Alive and pissed. The Beserker Rage had awoken. With another roar, Wolverine rushed over to Knuckles at blinding speeds, who in turn did the same. Meeting in middle, the two slashed and punched at each other a multitude of times. They were both relentless, going full-force entirely. Knuckles smashed both his fists against Wolverine's midsection, creating two explosions. However, this apparently didn't seem to faze Wolverine at all, as in retaliation he stabbed the echidna through his stomach. Pulling his claws from him, Wolverine rushed Knuckles at high speeds. The X-Man then began spinning in place, rising the air as he kept up the pressure, before cutting downwards with both his claws. Taking one last second of a look at his opponent, Wolverine saw the echidna bleed out from multiple places. He then leapt into the air with two final slashes which ended in a large glowing "X" symbol, finished the job. Knuckles fell apart into multiple chunks, creating a bloody mess as he did. The Beserker Rage ended, as Wolverine suddenly felt all the exhaustion of the fight hit him. He looked over at what was once his opponent, and then over to the Master Emerald. He then stood up, and began limping over to the forest and back to the Blackbird. Whatever this island was, perhaps it was better that they didn't touch it anymore... K.O.! Results Blaze: Yep. Still the best there is at what he does. Knight: Knuckles may be faster and stronger than Wolverine, but those wouldn't do him much good. A large amount of Knuckles' strength feats are lifting, which isn't the same as striking strength, and for the most part only runs at the speed of sound. A speed that Wolverine has tagged before. Blaze: Not to mention ol' rad red doesn't use it a whole lot for fighting, normally sticking up close and personal, where Wolverine's best and has him beat, with his over one hundred years of fighting experience, Captain America-level hand-to-hand and of course claws trumped Knuckles' "punch all the things" strats. Knight: And Wolverine's far greater stamina can keep him going much longer than Knuckles, as shown by the time he fought Sabretooth for over seventeen hours straight. Blaze: The biggest question? "Could Wolverine outlast Hyper Knuckles?" Knight: Ultimately... Yes. In a battle between one with planet-level power and faster-than-light movement, versus another who's taken similar levels of power before, not to mention a healing factor and incredible stamina to help him get right back up, it's a lot more likely for the latter to take it. Blaze: "Aaaah but Knight, Wolverine taking hits from Thor and Hulk are plot-induced stupidity." Knight: Not really. You can't exactly say that when it's consistent, not to mention doesn't even really affect the plot. And if we're being completely honest here, given the earlier statement on Wolverine beating Knuckles in hand-to-hand, it's actually a lot more likely he'd take Knuckles out before the super form came into play. Blaze: Wolverine just got the point of this fight. Knight: The winner is the Wolverine. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Chesknight Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights